Kacamata & Syal
by saerusa
Summary: dua idiot berbeda isi kepala; antara cinta dan alibi—hiroomi/akihito.


**Kacamata & Syal**

**Kyoukai no Kanata (c) KyoAni, Nagomu Torii**

**cerita ini punya saya :)**

**warn; ooc, garing, typo, sho-ai :)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{O}**

"Akkey,"

Akihito Kanbara tak bisa menahan bulu kuduknya untuk meremang ketika merasakan sepuluh jari manusia menggelitik areal pinggang, punggung dan panggul, melangkahi tiap inchi bajunya pelan-pelan dan terselip diantara apitan lipatan seragam bagian ketiak.

Begitu pula ketika nama panggilan ternista itu mengalun lembut di gendang telinganya.

Siang hari ini terlalu cerah untuk menitikkan airmata. Koridor sekolah yang ramai, pasti terlalu mencolok jika Akihito melepaskan teriakan minta tolong, dan imej anak alim bin klub sastra hancur sudah. Perempuan akan memandang remeh dirinya dan Akihito akan menjadi aki-aki jomblo tanpa keturunan sampai tertidur di kuburan.

Selanjutnya, yang didengar oleh Akihito adalah desahan kepuasan yang sungguh cabul untuk di dengar oleh perempuan-perempuan yang syarafnya sudah tak suci lagi.

"HIROOMIIII!"—Akihito menjerit pias. Peduli kampret, Akihito menggeliat seperti belatung begitu menemukan Hiroomi Nase, tersenyum inosen padanya tanpa sadar (atau pura-pura?) tidak menyadari tatapan curiga orang-orang pada mereka?

Tersenyum picik ala pria mesum, Hiroomi menaikkan tangannya yang semula di bagian pinggang menjadi tepat di bagian ketiak Akihito. Rasanya, hangat, nyaman dan memberikan keamanan.

Hiroomi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Akihito, mengembuskan napas sehingga Akihito merinding kuadrat, lalu Hiroomi berbisik,

"Kehangatan ketiakmu hanya aku yang tahu, Akkey,"

Akihito menjerit nyaring.

Lalu Hiroomi tertawa. "Cuaca hari dingin sekali! Aku merasa beku tanpamu,"

Padahal, matahari bersinar sangat-sangat terik. Panas sekali sampai banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan es krim dan jus di tangan. Anak perempuan banyak yang mengikat rambutnya dan anak laki-laki melepas rompinya.

Sedangkan Hiroomi bersyal tebal, berompi lagi berjas masih bilang kedinginan?—yang abnormal siapa coba?

Akihito memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tangan si _senpai _pengidap _sister complex_ akut—"Hiroomi—lepaskan! Semua orang ngeliatin kita tau nggak!"

Sebenarnya, mereka memang sudah menjadi objek perhatian banyak orang. Karena urat malu mereka yang sudah pegat duluan, ya beginilah. Kecuali untuk Akihito, urat malunya masih tersambung dengan lakban tambahan.

Lalu, dari seberang ada beberapa anak perempuan yang lewat berbisik-bisik,

"Eh-eh, lihat itu Nase-senpai! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu pada Kanbara-senpai? Apa kita laporkan saja ke bimbingan konseling?"

"Hiroomi, GELIII! GEELIIII!" yang digosipin, malah semakin gencar menggelitik pinggang Akihito. Hiroomi jadi panas sendiri mendengar tuduhan mereka.

"Sepertinya gosip Kanbara-senpai menyukai gadis berkacamata hanyalah alibi belaka—aslinya dia uhm ya kau tahulah,"

Kali ini kuping Akihito yang panas. "Oi, kaupikir menggosokkan tangan pada ketiak laki-laki itu hal normal?!"

"Yap," Hiroomi mengangguk khidmat, "Duh anget banget, Akkey,"

Perempuan yang sedang bergosip itu otomatis cekikikan.

"Huuuftt—Nase-senpai sama saja. Bertingkah protektif pada adiknya untuk menutupi kemiringan jiwanya, yah sudahlah. Mungkin aslinya dia memang seperti itu."

"Kau lihat coba itu tangannya Nase-senpai! Aku pikir sih ini cocok untuk dimasukkan ke dalam dokumentasi klub _rotten girls_!"

"Tapi aku sedih karena sebenarnya aku naksir dengan Kanbara-senpai. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak berminat dengan perempuan."

Akihito mencapai level ngambek tertinggi. Dia melepaskan tangan Hiroomi, buru-buru dan melabrak si perempuan itu,

"Apa yang kau katakan? Asal kau tahu saja Nona, cintaku pada cewek berkacamata suci dan tak ternodai!"

Kumpulan gadis-gadis kegerahan itu pun bubar. Hiroomi tertawa dengan suara pelan nan anggun. "Mereka saja yang tidak pernah tahu nyamannya ketiakmu, Akkey,"

Hiroomi merasakan tepukan ringan pada bahunya.

"Oi, Hiroomi, siapa dia?" teman satu kelas Hiroomi bertanya iseng sambil memperhatikan wajah Akihito yang manis sekali untuk ukuran anak kelas 2 SMA. Tipikal anak sholeh yang tidak punya pikiran aneh-aneh.

"Ini Akkey—ehem!" Entah mengapa Hiroomi terbatuk—keceplosan memanggil Akihito dengan Akkey.

"Akihito Kanbara, anak kelas sebelas." Koreksi Akihito, hatinya terluka, "Senpai bisa menyebutku Kanbara atau Akihito bukan Akkey,"

"Akkey?" si penanya hanya bisa mengerutkan alis.

"Panggilan kesayanganku untuk Akihito," jawab Hiroomi simpel.

"Tanganmu?" lagi-lagi teman Hiroomi menanyakan perihal tangan si bocah Nase

"Sedang berada dalam kehangatan abadi,"

"Hei Akkey!"

Akihito menendang kaki Hiroomi saking kesalnya lalu berlari pergi.

* * *

"Waw," Hiroomi memegang pelipisnya frustasi, "Kemana perginya CD HND48 kesayanganku?!"

Akihito menggumam pendek, tidak menyahut, dan terus fokus pada buku Shibahime klub sastra. Pikirannya sebenarnya terbang, mengingat kejadian dimana dia nyaris berubah menjadi youmu penuh dan lagi-lagi nyaris membuat jiwa Hiroomi terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Sukurin,"

Hiroomi menopang dagu, tahu Akihito ngambek berat. Meskipun begitu, Hiroomi lebih dari sekedar sayang dan menjaga lagi mengawasi Akihito setiap hari.

Dan Akihito tahu, dibalik syal itu, dibalik kelakuan aneh itu, ada luka yang belum mengering. Ada perban yang masih basah dan ada rasa sakit yang belum hilang. Dan Hiroomi terlihat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi Akihito melirik-lirik; banyak sekali CD berkonten dewasa di hadapan Hiroomi. Akihito juga... tahu Hiroomi sebenarnya sangat peduli dengannya walaupun dengan cara yang aneh. "Seleramu ternyata... yaoi?"

"Ini Mitsuki yang... ah sudahlah,"

"Aku tau seleramu memang menyimpang, Hiroomi,"

Hening lagi. CD HND48; grup idola dengan popularitas meroket menjadi favorit Hiroomi di jam-jam istirahat. Ketika dia melihat rak, hatinya pecah dan hancur menjadi serpihan garam. Tidak salah lagi, Mitsuki yang menghancurkan semua CDnya dan mengganti dengan CD berisikan genre favorit yang dicari-cari oleh gadis modern zaman sekarang; shounen-ai. Tidak, Mistuki menggantinya ke 'rating' yang jauh lebih tinggi.

Sungguh, kepingan CD yang berantakan sama seperti hati Hiroomi sekarang.

Dan Akihito mengambil acak salah satu kepingan CD dan bengong melihat kovernya yang provokatif. Pantas saja Hiroomi sampai patah hati. Pose kover itu sungguh menodai pikirannya yang suci.

Lalu, kedua pasang mata itu bertubrukan; dan saling menatap.

"Apa hah lihat-lihat?" Akihito galak duluan.

"Ngeliatin CDnya serius banget," Hiroomi berkomentar datar, "Kamu seneng 'kan sama yang kayak gini?"

"ENGGAK ENGGAK ENGGAK!" Akihito menggebrak meja, "Kenapa sih aku nggak bisa menang bertanding denganmu?"

Akihito membuang muka dengan tampang terluka.

"Bertanding apa?" Hiroomi mengedikkan bahu, "Emang kita lagi ngapain?"

"Perang dingin, kan?"

"Ah, Akkey. Kamu aja yang maunya kayak gitu." Hiroomi mengibas-ngibaskan tangan tetap tersenyum, dan membalikkan cover CDnya tanpa minat, "Hubungan kita menurut ramalan _Oha Asa for Teens_ ada di peringkat teratas kok,"

"Memang ada kata 'kita' dari awal?"

"Jadi, kau mau meminta kejelasan dalam hubungan kita yang tak sekedar senpai dan kouhai, Akkey?"

"BUKAN GITU MAKSUDNYA PLIS." Akihito mengerutkan dahi, "Yang kumaksud itu aku HANYA TERTARIK MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN GADIS berkacamata, ehemm."

"Akkey, kecilkan suaramu."

"...Menyebalkan,"

"Jangan bersikap seperti aki-aki biang keladi karena nama aslimu **Aki**hito, Akkey,"

"Diam kau **hi**tam **ro**rombeuheun dan suka **mi**misan!"

"Akkey, jaga bicaramu. Menurut ramalan, kita tidak boleh bertengkar di bulan ini,"

"Aku capek ngomong,"

Akihito Kanbara, mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Yaudah, ga usah ngomong,"

Akihito duduk dan menekuni buku Shibahime, lagi.

Tiga detik kemudian, Hiroomi mengernyitkan alis.

"Kacamata siapakah ini?"

Ada hal yang menarik perhatian Hiroomi selain novel dan semua yang berhubungan adik perempuan. Kacamata berwarna hitam terletak menggoda begitu saja diatas meja.

Akihito bereaksi satu detik kemudian.

"Jangan sentuh barang suci itu! Makhluk sepertimu tak pantas menoel sedikitpun kacamata itu!" Akihito menarik napas karena pada kenyataannya semua hal yang ia katakan sangat berkebalikan,"Atau aku akan menarik syal pemberian Mitsuki dari lehermu!"

"Coba saja kalau berani," kalemnya Hiroomi menekan mental Akihito sampai kempes. Takut sekali Akihito digantung terbalik di jendela kelas oleh Hiroomi."Katanya tadi capek ngomong."

"Aku lelah denganmu,"

"Aku tidak,"

Sore ini, Mitsuki mengantar Mirai untuk belanja makanan ke salah satu toko terdekat. Memang pada dasarnya klub sastra bukanlah klub populer, di ruangan yang ada bonsai mahal itu hanya di diami oleh dua orang dengan perbedaan kepribadian; yang satu fetish kacamata, yang satu lagi _sister complex_ akut.

Pada dasarnya mereka saling memahami, saling mengerti dan paham sifat masing-masing dengan cara yang tidak umum. Mereka terkadang bisa berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata, gestur tubuh dan hinaan yang terlontar.

Hiroomi memandangi kacamata yang dipegangnya, tetap kalem, "Setiap hari aku luluran dengan lulur asli dari Tanah Sunda, lulur yang dipakai oleh Putri Purbasari, kau bilang aku hitam, kapalan dan dakian?"

"Kamu hanya akan menodai nilai seni kacamata, Hiroomi,"

"Akkey, aku ini tampan. Kamu katarak? Oh iya kamu 'kan memang aki-aki," Hiroomi mulai mendekatkan bingkai kacamata itu ke hidungnya,

"Cabul! _Sister complex_!"

Maaf saja, Akihito tak pernah ingin kesucian kacamatanya ternodai—

"Hiroomi, jangan sentu—h!"

Terlambat sudah. Kacamata hitam itu sudah nangkring di tulang hidung Hiroomi,

Akihito menarik gesit syal Hiroomi lalu sejenak keheningan menjadi jeda,

"Menurutmu, aku kelihatan seperti siapa, Akkey?"

Di dalam kornea Akihito, terpantul sepotret kontur wajah Hiroomi yang lancip, menggunakan dua jarinya untuk memperbaiki posisi kacamata, terlihat sangat tampan. Hidungnya semakin tegas karena satu kacamata hitam dan nerdy, membingkai wajahnya sempurna.

Hiroomi terkesima ketika melihat Akihito mengenakan syalnya dengan poni jatuh menutupi dahi dan wajah kaget inosen ala cengo mata bulat berbinar-binar manis sekali, pipi merah ngos-ngosan, hormon Hiroomi meledak, imej _kawaii otouto_ berkilauan,

"Akihito Karisma?"

_Teng...teng teng. Teng... teng teng..._

Bagi Akihito, dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan satu orang berwajah bidadara berkacamata jatuh dari surga mengalahkan personil boiben bernama Ogan Oey*** sekali tepak dan Akihito terkena panah malaikat cinta.

"Ya, Hiroomi Oey?"

_Mengapa hatiku cenat-cenut setiap ada kamu..._

"_Aishiteru—yo, nanodayo_,"

ketika _ fetish_ mereka [adik perempuan dan kacamata] hanya sekedar alibi belaka.

**end.**

* * *

"Mitsuki-senpai, benar 'kan kataku juga?! Ketiak Akihito-senpai tidak sekedar 'hangat' bagi Hiroomi-senpai!"

"Sepertinya ini salahku juga mengganti CD HND48 dengan CD Eksekutif..."

"Mitsuki-senpai, kenapa malah di video?!"

* * *

**catatan;**

**OganOey: plesetan dari Morgan Oey, Akihito Karisma; dari bisma karisma terus rorombeuheun; kapalan pecah-pecah dalam bahasa sunda, nanodayo; pasti tau lah ya si midorima tsundere tjakep :***

**pasti pada tau lah ya lirik lagu apa diatas :)**

**thanksforreading! :)**


End file.
